


Chemistry

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Professor Tom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's a professor at an all-women's university, and his student is smitten with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutterwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterwho/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend's birthday (it was on November 8th, so this is pretty belated). Happy birthday, flutterwho! Please enjoy.

_God, I just want to jump his bones,_ I thought. _Of course he chooses today to wear that sexy, purple-grey shirt_. I chewed on the end of my pen as I watched my professor write on the board, his cute little ass jiggling a bit as he did so. I had admired him ever since the first day of class, and it was apparent that all the other girls did, too.

It got tough going to an all-women's university. I mean, yeah there were some cute girls, but none of them really did it for me, ya know? And since there were no guys, I was stuck in a perpetual relationship with my vibrator.

I had never had a male professor before, but ever since I took this course, I couldn't keep my eyes off the only man in my small world. He was tall, lithe, and impossibly gorgeous with his baby blue eyes that sparkled like the street on a rainy night. His dirty-blonde hair was short on the sides with slightly longer curls on the top. I wanted to run my hands through the fluffy mess and fist one of them in it while he took me over his desk. _Shut up! Why are you doing this to me right now?_ I scolded my wandering imagination. It wasn't entirely my fault, though; his stupid shirt was tucked into his even stupider pants, so his toned chest and thighs were on display for the world. I continued to chew on the end of my pen to relieve the tension I was creating.

I hadn't gotten any in months (maybe even a year), and all I wanted was a strong, handsome man to ram into me relentlessly while I clawed at his back. Some nights, I would lock myself in a shower stall and use Charlie (that's what I call my vibrator) to alleviate some of my tension from class, imaging all the while that it was Professor Hiddleston inside me instead. It was hard to keep myself from disintegrating into a pile of dust under his intense gaze. I swear, some days he'd look at me and feel what I was feeling. I could almost hear my professor panting above me and grunting my name...

"(Y/n)."

"Yes, Professor…?" I purred and then immediately snapped out of my daydream. I jerked up straight like there was a rod in my spine. _What the FUCK? Why did you make that sound so sexual?!_ I blushed furiously.

"Do you know the answer?" _God damn it_. He knew exactly when I wasn't paying attention and loved to embarrass me in front of the other girls.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't quite catch the question," I answered, truthfully. "Could you please repeat it?" The man smirked a devilish smirk if I ever saw one. There's no way my Freudian slip went over his head when I said "professor" the first time.

"The question is: what is an academic conversation in the college essay?" I smiled politely in response, though I was really thinking  _piece of cake, Hiddleston_.

"Well, an academic conversation is when the author of the essay makes a claim and then supports it by using evidence from multiple perspectives to keep the essay credible and more interesting to the reader. She should use evidence supporting her claim, and then give support for the opposing side so the essay doesn't become an OpEd piece. It should be, as the name implies, a conversation between the perspectives."

"Perfect summation. Thank you." He grinned widely for a few moments before moving on through the rest of class. I trailed my eyes down his torso to his groin and subtly ground myself against the hard seat to relieve the tension.

After class he asked me to stay for a few minutes to discuss something, but first he had to leave the room to make a phone call. I pulled out my homework for another class and began working on some of the problems.

As much as he was sexy, he was an adorable geek. He kept a picture of Shakespeare (with a red heart drawn around his face) pinned up on the wall. Sometimes during lecture he would slip in references to old movies and shows, just to see if anyone was paying attention. He also had tons of nerdy bow ties.

“(Y/n), what's this for?” he asked, pointing to my bio homework. I jumped at his sudden appearance in front of me. I didn’t realize that I had stopped doing my homework to stare off into space.

“Biology.”

“Oh,” he sighed. His face was so crestfallen. Had I done something to make him upset? “I thought we had Chemistry…” He tilted his head up with a gorgeous smirk on his thin lips.

“Pfft!” I huffed with a blush. “Oh my god.” He also loved to make groan-worthy puns, which I absolutely loved. Most of the time, they weren't even English related.

“Was that too forward?”

“Not at all, Professor. It was…cute.” He grinned and pressed his palms to the desk, leaning forward into my space.

“So, would you agree? That we have chemistry?” My eyes widened at his sudden brazenness. Sure, he oozed confidence all the time, but this time it electrified the air around us. I could feel the heat of his breath graze my cheeks.

“I…I suppose so. I mean, there have been little tells.”

“Like the way you practically moaned for me during class?” My cheeks burned under his gaze. I bet if his eyes weren’t shielded by the lenses of his thick, grey glasses, they would actually sear my skin. He backed away suddenly, and I exhaled the breath I didn’t know I had been holding.

“I’d like to think it was more of a purr,” I replied. Not having him stare at me with those bedroom eyes boosted my confidence levels. “Not that I haven’t moaned for you before.” He turned sharply with raised eyebrows. We stared at each other in silence for what seemed like centuries, neither of us knowing what to do. _Did I go too far? Damn it, I wish I didn’t say that._

“...Have you?” he finally asked, his face softening.

“I—” What could I say besides yes? _No, sorry Professor, I was joking_. That wouldn’t convince him. “I…have…touched myself while thinking of you.”

“And thinking of me…” _brought you to completion?_ He didn’t have to ask it.

“Yes, Professor.” I stood, gathering my things. I suddenly felt too uncomfortable and self-conscious to play his game. “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think—”

“I’ve done the same. With you.” I stopped.

“Really?” He stepped forward.

“How could I not? You do wonderful things to me, (y/n).” I swallowed the lump in my throat as I contemplated where to go with this. I glanced at his lips, which had been so far for so long, and were now close enough to touch.

“Show me,” I told him.

“ _God_ , that was hot.” He stepped right up to me and pressed his mouth to mine. A squeak weaseled its way out of me, earning a snicker from Professor Hiddleston. The strawberry gloss from my lips made his slick and malleable. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as we sucked at one another’s face. I felt his erection against my stomach and pulled away from his mouth softly.

“Do I really do this to you?”

“Most definitely. Can’t you feel it? My attraction to you is undeniable.” He brushed his fingertips down my arm and took my wrist in his hand. He guided me to his groin. “Go on.” I cautiously palmed his hot bulge through his trousers. The last time I did something like this was with a boy named Connor in my junior year of high school, so I wasn’t sure if I still had my “magic touch,” as Connor called it.

“Is this okay?” I asked, not wanting to sound too inexperienced, but I knew I was rusty.

“Of course,” my professor mewled. His velvety voice sparked new desire inside me.

“Say something again. Anything.”

“Are you zero Kelvin?” he growled in my ear, taking the lobe in his teeth. _What the hell does that mean?_ “Because you’re not just OK; you’re cooler than cool.”

“You even make puns sexy, Professor,” I giggled, still working on his crotch. It twitched under the fabric.

“I love when you call me that. I don’t know what it is. You just sound so _dirty_.”

“Why, _Professor_ , I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He chuckled and pushed me back toward his desk.

“Before we move forward, are there any questions, requests, or concerns with the… _material_?”

“Will you be gentle? You know…with the grading, and all? Because I don’t think it’s completely fair to yourself to be _too_ easy on your students, especially when they already know most of the material.” He just smirked in response, pulling his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it. I reached up to help him shed the garment. After he threw it to the side, he reached for my sweater and pulled it over my head. Normally, I was self-conscious about my body, but all I wanted in that moment was for Professor Hiddleston to fuck me silly; this was my fantasy. He stood back and admired the way my breasts practically spilled out of my plain, beige bra (to be fair, I didn’t plan to be fucked by my professor when I woke up that morning).

Growing impatient, I unbuttoned his trousers and yanked them down his legs. He fumbled around with his shoes and then kicked off his pants. I laughed at his clumsiness, kicking off my boots before he got any further. He grinned and knelt down to help me out of my yoga pants. As he pulled them down, he burst into fits of laughter when he caught sight of my reindeer-print panties.

“What?” I chuckled.

“These are adorable, (y/n).”

“Thanks. My roommate got them for me for Christmas.”

“She has great taste, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to confiscate these.” He never lost eye contact with me as he slid them down my legs and threw them by my bag. “Speaking of great taste…may I?”

“Of course, Professor.” I hoisted myself up onto the edge of his desk and spread my legs wide for him. He scooted forward on his knees and ran the pads of his fingers over my inner thighs. I watched as he peppered kisses onto my skin and slowly moved up to my core. He hoisted both of my legs over his shoulders, angling me toward his face. He dragged his tongue from my entrance to my clit, making me shudder in anticipation. I felt his smile against my labia, sending euphoric shocks up my spine. I giggled out of nervousness. “I've never been the submissive one.”

“Then it seems I'm in for a treat today,” he muttered, pulling back from me just enough to speak. “If that’s alright.” I nodded. He smiled and went back to going down on me.

I leaned back on one hand while the other reached for the back of his head, clutching his curls in my fist. My head lulled to the side as I looked down at him. He must have sensed my gaze because he looked up at me with his crystal eyes as he plunged his tongue into my vagina.

“Oooo, Professor…” I moaned. His fingers danced over my clit. “Professor!” I yelped, bucking forward into his face, letting my head roll back. His tongue massaged me, pulling quiet groans and giggles from my lips. He sucked on my clit once more, and I yanked his hair in my fist. All too soon, he pulled back from me and gently removed my legs from his shoulders. “How did I taste?” I looked back down just in time to see him stand and lean in to kiss me.

“Fantastic.” He grinned, pulling away. My tongue darted out to taste my slick, salty lips and smirked back.

“I wonder what you taste like.”

“We’ll save that for another day.” He pulled the desk chair out and sat down. “Have a seat, (y/n),” he crooned, motioning to his crotch. I hopped off the desk and straddled him. He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder, reaching around me to unhook my bra. I pushed my boobs out, and he craned his neck to kiss each nipple. I shuddered.

“Professor, when will we get to the _hard_ material?” Thanks to his earlier work on my cunt, I was dripping all over the front of his underwear. I rolled my hips against him to simultaneously relieve my tension and create some for him. He chuckled and bucked with me, causing me to gasp.

“Let me just prepare the subject matter, and we can get started.”

“Allow me, sir.” I reached between us and pulled at the grey fabric of his briefs. He lifted his ass up to slide them off, leaving his commando self to my naked eye.

“Well, shall we get started?” he asked. I nodded, and he held his shaft steady so I could seat myself on him. I hissed through my teeth as I inched my way down his cock. I clawed at his shoulders and leaned my forehead against his.

“Even better than I could have imagined, sir.”

“Glad to hear it, my darling.” He kissed my cheek and rolled his hips. I bucked down onto him. Hearing him call me his darling while his dick was inside me made me blush brighter than I ever had when thinking of him.

“Professor…you said you imagined me…” He undulated his hips again, and I moaned halfway through my statement.

“Yes, (y/n). Every night after our classes.” I groaned at the idea of him getting off to thoughts of me.

“And you come at those thoughts?” I bounced in his lap and clenched around him to create a delicious friction. He mewled before answering.

“Yes,” he panted into my neck, nibbling on my skin. “Yes, (y/n).” His thrusts were getting faster and more erratic. I brushed the curls on the top of his head with my fingers and clutched at the locks, pulling his head back. I couldn’t help but get a little controlling (after all, I did tell him I was used to it) and yank his head back by his curls to expose his neck. I kissed down the column and then the hollow.

“So, how’s…the real thing?” I whispered in his ear. He growled and thrust harder into me. The quick snap of his hips sent a twinge of pain through me until I started fucking him back just as hard.

“You have n…” he gasped, interrupting himself, “no idea what this is doing to me,” he grunted. “Having you, finally, all for myself?” His raspy voice took me to places I never dreamed possible. “After all those classes where you were just… _there_ …on display for me? I felt like a child put in an art museum.” I gripped his biceps and met his hungry gaze hiding behind fogged glasses as he reached down to play with my clit. “I could look but couldn’t touch. And now, I have the masterpiece. I have you.”

“Professor…”

“It’s…i-n-toxicating,” he strained. He bit down on my clavicle as he shook with his orgasm. I shivered in response and came with a low cry of pleasurable pain.

I slumped in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and caught his shallow breaths. We stayed that way for a long time; me, cradled in his strong arms and on his flaccid cock, and him holding me until I stopped shaking from the adrenaline.

“I feel like I’ve known you for so long now, (y/n).”

“It’s a little too early to be sentimental, Professor.” He chuckled softly.

“Sorry. I can’t help it. It’s like a good banana.”

“What?” I asked.

“A-peel-ing.” I smacked his bare chest playfully.

 

 


End file.
